


This May Be The Promised Land

by ladyjax



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, Episode Tag, Female Character of Color, Gen, Jossed to hell and gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: There is death.  Dee finds out what's on the other side.





	This May Be The Promised Land

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Ep. 4.11 "Sometimes a Great Notion".
> 
> This is an AU 'what if?" idea I wanted to toy with. I wasn't pleased with the way Dee's story ended, even though I understood it intellectually. Thus another path to explore. Written for the 2009 edition of Halfamoon on LiveJournal. (link to original post [here](https://halfamoon.livejournal.com/80002.html))

Anastasia Dualla Adama re-entered the world with the fresh memory of a bullet smashing into her skull.

Hands grabbed her arms, her shoulders, pulling her up and out of the viscous fluid that cradled her body. and allowing her to rest against the side of the tub. Lungs heaved and Dee breathed in musty air as she rested against the side of the tub. A voice soothed and comforted even as a soft towel wiped her arms and shoulders.

"Shhhh...shhh, Dee, it's all right."

"What..." Dee realized the raspy voice was her own and she swallowed to try again. "What happened?"

As she raised her head from the edge of the tub, her companion squatted down and Dee drew back in shock, almost slipping back down into the liquid. Slim pale hands pulled her back up with surprising strength and Ellen Tigh smiled down at her.

"To say that you're probably confused by all of this is probably the understatement of the year," Ellen said gently. "C'mon, let's get you out of there."

With Ellen's help, Dee eased out of the nutrient bath and stood up, taking a moment to orient herself before putting on a robe that the other woman held out for her. "I should be dead."

"And you almost were," Ellen replied. "We had no idea that your particular model still existed." She waved a hand and Dee saw rows of tanks that lay dormant. "Your consciousness was stored in a buffer while we found your body."

Dee took in Ellen's robust appearance and alert expression which was light years from the drunken woman she knew from Galactica. She reached up and touched her own head in the spot where ruin should have been. "We destroyed the remaining resurrection ships..." she began thoughtfully, the skin beneath her fingers whole.

"But it wasn't the last resurrection facility."

Ellen's smile turned crafty. "There's more going on than meets the eye. We, I, could use your help."

Thoughts of Lee and the dead Earth crowded with memories of those last quietly desperate moments before she took her own life. She shook her head and drew herself up, squared her shoulders like the soldier she had been. Still was.

"What do you need me to do?" Dee asked and started to think about living.


End file.
